


Valley of the Dolls

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent Play, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Guest princesses, Kink Bingo 2013, Podfic Available, Roleplay, Sleep, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Woken up with sex, erotic humiliation, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finds Vivian sleeping - or pretending to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valley of the Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Pornathon 2013 week four, the [sleep challenge](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/92475.html). Title from [Marina & The Diamonds.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf2IwWdzhjs)
> 
> Content notes: Previously given consent is implied, but it could be read as dubiously consensual or as consensual roleplay. Brief reference to childhood kissing games. Mild humiliation. (No other notes apply.)

"Vivian?" Elena calls as she walks into her room. "Are you-- oh."

Vivian is asleep on her bed, arranged like a picture, her white dress (so virginal, such a lie) spread over Elena's coverlet.

Elena smirks. "So, we're playing that game, are we?"

She trails her hand up Vivian's calf and squeezes her thigh. Vivian continues snoozing, but she has practice.

Elena resists the urge to tickle her feet or throw water on her. Vivian will be cross if she does, and she has a better idea anyway.

"Awake, my lady," Elena says and leans over, planting a chaste kiss on Vivian's lips. Nothing happens, as she expected. Elena kisses her again, then licks at the corner of her mouth. She pulls away and tucks a lock of Vivian's hair behind her ear.

With a small thrill in her stomach, she presses Vivian's pink mouth open with her thumb, slips her tongue inside. It's odd, Vivian being so passive and quiet, her tongue quiescent as Elena's strokes against it.

When they were children, Elena was always the prince or knight, come to rescue the fair lady, and Vivian would direct her. Vivian was terrible at pretending to be asleep, and if Elena messed up, her eyes would snap open.

"No, not like that!" She'd say. "Too wet and sloppy. Do it properly!" And Elena would have to kiss her again.

They didn't stop playing the game as they grew older and Vivian had real, not imaginary suitors, but it changed. They both became more secretive about the hours they spent playing in Vivian's room.

Elena bares Vivian's breasts roughly, hoping to startle her. They're pale and perfect, and Elena licks one areola. She pinches the other nipple, making it darken and peak.

Vivian sighs and Elena swears it sounds like a challenge: "Is that all you can do?"

She bites down and Vivian's breath hitches.

This is the fun part, where Elena gets to torture Vivian, and she can't do anything without admitting she's lost. Elena raises the dress slowly, kissing and nibbling, and pulls the fabric tight between Vivian's legs, cupping her palm over the mound. Then she ducks her head under the hem, intentionally clumsy as she rubs her face against Vivian's soft skin and golden curls, loving the rich smell, the heat, and the almost imperceptible twitches Vivian makes. 

She shoves Vivian's thighs wide and licks her up and down. Vivian trembles when Elena puts her mouth on her sensitive nub and her hips tilt up, seeking. Elena uses her fingers to spread Vivian's folds, dipping over the hole, teasing but not pushing in. 

Vivian whimpers and Elena levers herself up on an elbow to see her. She's flushed and panting, eyes determinedly shut. 

"Are you seriously asleep?" Elena chuckles. Her fingers still and Vivian makes a sound of protest. Elena presses two inside her, relentlessly scissoring them, and Vivian convulses.

"What was that?" Elena asks conversationally. "Are we awake now?"

Vivian glares down at her, panting and flushed.

"Are you going to make jokes or fuck me?"

"I can't do both at once?" She suits words to action, adding a third finger and licking over Vivian's clitoris.

"Oh, yes, yes, you're very talented," Vivian says, throwing her head back. Then she's grabbing Elena's arms and tugging, and Elena goes, landing not-very-gracefully on top of her.

"I don't think this is going to work," Elena says, moving her fingers experimentally. They're still inside Vivian, but the angle is all wrong.

"Do you have a better idea?" Vivian is breathless, squirming. Elena presses her thigh between hers. She's turned on too, and it's hard not to just hump against Vivian, still wearing all her clothes, but she has something else in mind.

Elena leans back against the headboard and has Vivian sit in front of her. 

"Spread your legs," she tells Vivian, and uses her own legs to keep them open. Her hand makes slick sounds. She feels tighter when Elena presses her fingers back in, trying to close her thighs and moaning shamelessly loud when she can't.

"What if your father walked in? Or my father," Vivian adds.

"I don't want to think about either of them right now."

"Okay, what about Arthur? What if he was watching us?"

"Then he would probably think you were a little slut," Elena says and Vivian clenches and goes wet around her fingers.

"Oh, God." Vivian says. "Can you-- please?

Vivian keeps turning her head to bite Elena's neck, testing the hold Elena has on her, refusing to behave, and finally Elena gives in and slaps her, right between her legs. Vivian comes, wailing so loud that Elena covers her mouth with her free hand. She presses back in, fingering Vivian until she hisses and forces Elena's hand away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Valley of the Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921287) by [teprometo (te_prometo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo)




End file.
